KnightWalker Alliance
The KnightWalker Alliance or East Alliance, also known as the Pact of Arms, were the nations that fought in World War III against the Stabilization Union forces. The KnightWalker powers agreed on their opposition to the Stabilization but did not completely coordinate their activity, instead, acted by their own and had a bad team work; instead of helping each other in cases of emergency, the nations only focused in their own primary goals, leaving other of their partners on their own. Overview Despite being a military alliance, most of the nation had socialism and fascism as their main regime and signed a treaty to banish other forms of communism and socialism, with only Lenism and Stalinism allowed within the military alliance. Other nations like Aldegyr Kingdom showed highly interest in joining the alliance to accomplish their own interests. The KA grew out of the diplomatic efforts of KnightWalker Family, Novosic Kingdom, and Godom Empire to secure their own specific expansionist interests in the mid-2030s. The first step was the treaty signed by KnightWalker Family and Godom Empire in October 2035, 1 year before the start of the WWIII. Emperor Tathagata Killer declared on 2037 that all other European countries would from then on rotate on the France–Godom alliance, thus creating the term "Alliance". The almost simultaneous second step was the signing in November 2035 of the Anti-Comintern Pact, an anti-communist treaty between KnightWalker and Novosic Kingdom. Later, North Korea joined the Pact in 2036 and had started their own operations in Korean Peninsula, breaking their economic and military treaty with China and becoming a powerful nation with KnightWalker technology, and thus, invaded South Korea and proceeded to take their way to Singapora. The "France–Godom Alliance" became a military alliance in 2036 under the so-called "Pact of Steel", with the Tri Pact of 1940 leading to the integration of the military aims of KnightWalker Family, Godom Empire and Novosic Kingdom. At the same year, coup d'etat lead by King Hamdo took place in Russia, removing the right-wing and left-wing parties of the power and installing a communist dictatorship similar to the one happening in Aldegyr Kingdom and thus, the New Soviet Union was founded, immediately joining the alliance to expand their territories in the West and East. On the Christmas Day of 2036, in Western Europe, Bishop Michael Langdon rigged the papal conclave conclusions in order to make himself the Pope of Catholic Church, ultimately founding the Fallen Roman Catholic Church before signing a treaty in order to join the KnightWalker Alliance. At its zenith during World War III, the KnightWalker Alliance presided over territories that occupied large parts of Europe, North Africa, and East Asia. There were no three-way summit meetings and cooperation and coordination was minimal, with a bit more between KnightWalker Family and Godom Empire. The war ended in 2037 with the defeat of the KnightWalker and the dissolution of their alliance (as Order of Terror was controlling the Stabilization Union). As in the case of the SU, membership of the KA was fluid, with some nations switching sides or changing their degree of military involvement over the course of the war. Notable Nations and Factions *''Orácion Imperium '' *''KnightWalker Family '' *''Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire - indirectly'' *''Aurozia Terrorist Organization'' *''Godom Empire '' *''Ultimate Despair '' *''Manufacturing Progressive Sciences - Ara and Unit-CM 130's love (or alliance) relationship'' **''Purgadores'' **''Zero Numbers '' **''The Revelation of Qliphoth '' **''Leohart's Cult '' **''Knights of Astaroth '' *''Order of Terror '' *''Anti Bodies'' *''Sephira Gastronomics'' *''Mafusa Gang '' *''Assassin Wolf Brigade'' *''All Jokers '' *''Eckidina's Horsemen'' *''North Korea'' *''New USSR'' *''Black Lizard'' *''Horsemen of Apocalypse'' *''Novosic Kingdom '' *''Italy '' **''Fallen Roman Catholic Church'' ***''Carissa's Force'' *''The Black Army '' *''Aldegyr Kingdom (Under Kanon Rihavein)'' Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:CIS Productions Category:Factions in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:OCs Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Communists Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Slavers Category:Dictators Category:Lawful Evil Category:Hegemony Category:Godom Empire Category:Aldegyr Kingdom Category:KnightWalker Family Category:Mafusa Gang Category:Military Characters Category:Terrorists Category:Manufacturing Progressive Sciences Category:New World Order Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Fallen Roman Catholic Church Category:Warmongers Category:Ultimate Despair Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:Fascists Category:Nazis Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Groups Category:Factions in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Tech Side Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Controversial